Mission XX: Take me out on a Christmas Date!
by jazzzz
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Yukina needs something special for her story to lift up its ratings... What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is one of my extensions to the Watashi ni XX Shinasai manga. Please note that I don't own the manga or characters, but just this story!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The request shocked Shigure, as he recalled the failure of the last date.

_She just wanted food at that time because she was hungry..._

_

* * *

_

The story of Yupina and the count had continued to progress until Christmas, where Yukina realised her fans were emailing her asking her for more romance between the two characters.

_I guess another date it is, then... if that first one ever counted._

She didn't really get the idea of a date. Maybe it was just her putting it into some perception, or maybe it was because she wasn't really in love with Shigure... that much... to see what dates were like to typical girls like her readers and fans.

She couldn't help but hear the girls in her class talk about her story – saying that it needed more intensity, the count needed to be more aggressive in trying to take Yupina for himself; and the knight also needed to be more aggressive – there was so much going through her mind she actually had to put pen to paper and write a list of what she heard from her classmates – it was that much.

She would have to ask Shigure, mainly because Akira came over to her house quite often, and made note to ask him as soon as possible.

* * *

"You... what?"

He heard her sigh, and say it again.

"Your next mission... is to take me on a Christmas date."

He felt like rolling his eyes. Here was this weird girl who kept asking him to do all sorts, most of which he had never really done before.

"Why does it -"

"Or are you taking Mami out for a Christmas date. After all, you two are so huggy and all nice and sweet to each other."

Shigure mentally winced from her words. There was nothing between Mami and him, after all, they were childhood friends just like Akira and Yukina.

"Although, if you don't want to, I can just ask Ak-"

"Don't say his name."

He could feel his expression getting angry as she once again used that against him.

_After all, cousins shouldn't fall in love with each other like that... just like childhood friends should stay childhood friends, right?_

"Fine. Christmas Eve, at 5."

She smiled a bit, and he realised just how much he had gotten used to all these 'missions', and how much he was secretly wanting these missions to get his mind off being who he normally is.

_I can't believe I'm thinking like this._

* * *

Akira had come over this afternoon and both of them were in Yukina's room. She had already discussed the whole 'Christmas date' thing with him, and he agreed... for the day before Christmas Eve.

She breathed a minor sigh of relief as she realised Akira and Shigure didn't have to know that she was going out on a Christmas date with both of them.

_But I need both dates for my story... so that it can still stay as number 1..._

* * *

"Yukina, are you going out with _him_ on a Christmas date?"

Akira pressed the question to his cousin.

_I don't want to ask the question, and at the same time I do... I'm scared for the answer, but I already asked the question..._

"Him? Oh, Shigure? He said something about being busy with Mami."

* * *

Yukina had realised that she had to lie to both Akira and Shigure when they asked about the other.

_I've never seen two guys get so antsy when the other's name gets tossed about... I guess it goes in my advantage somewhat, but still... it's reference material, after all._

She smiled at her cousin, knowing that she needed to keep her cool in order to get the reference material she needed to write the story.

* * *

Akira couldn't help a small smile when he heard that Kitami-kun was busy.

_You can't keep getting Yukina for yourself. You don't deserve her._

He looked over at the calendar in her room, and noted that it was the 20th of December.

_Three days to go, Akira. You need to think of some good places that are date-worthy._

Soon enough, it was dinner time, and then he bid goodnight to her family and her, heading home to his place.

* * *

Shigure was grumpy after his run-in with Mami, who had asked him to accompany her shopping on Christmas Eve. He had somehow got out of it by saying that he had already promised to hang out with some friends.

_I don't really know why she's so insistent on me... at the very least it would be nice if she made other friends..._

He put on a happy expression and set towards school.

* * *

As soon as Yukina stepped into school, out of nowhere popped Mami.

_She's really annoying..._

"Himuro-san... ohayo!"

Yukina continues to walk into school, completely ignoring Mami.

"Himuro-san... if you want to know a secret about Shigure, don't go out with him on Christmas Eve..."


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure stopped in his tracks as he heard Mami's voice say to someone that if they wanted to know more about Shigure they shouldn't go out with him on Christmas Eve. His eyes widened as he realised Mami was saying that to Yukina, and strode out.

_What is she doing?_

"Mami, you don't have anything to tell Yukina that I haven't told her already."

* * *

Mami turned around and was shocked that Shigure was right behind her.

_How did he manage to sneak up on me?And since when did Shigure ever come to school at this time?_

She looked at Himuro-san, then back at Shigure.

_I won't lose to you, Himuro-san. I will have Shigure. And you will realise this is just a game Shigure's made you play. The game he told me he'll always play._

She smiled, before putting on a pouting look.

"I just want to spend Christmas Eve with you, Shigure..."

* * *

Shigure sighed.

_I know that you want to spend Christmas with me, Mami, but I want to spend it with other people, too. _

"I already promised Christmas Eve to her, Mami. I won't have you trying to cancel it, because I think that even though we're good friends we should also be friends with other people, too."

_Actually, I'd rather she just see someone else entirely... but I can't really say something like that out loud cause it'd be considered very unlike me._

* * *

"But I want to spend it with you, Shigure"

And with that final note, Mami ran away.

_Shigure – why don't you understand me? Aren't you just playing a game, Shigure? Wasn't that what you promised me?_

* * *

"Shigure..."

"Yukina, you shouldn't listen to what she says. Don't you remember, I..."

Shigure looked around before whispering into Yukina's ear.

"I told you my secrets, and how I work. You could probably write a story about me, for all you like"

* * *

Yukina blushed, and felt a chill down her spine, as she heard his whisper in her ear.

_He doesn't have to stab so close to the truth though, does he?_

_Although, this is actually a really good thing to consider for the story... the Count telling Yupina this and whispering in her ear..._

"I ...I ..."

Yukina struggled to answer his question. But, she did remember all the incidents with Shigure, especially that time at the library.

_I don't think I've ever wanted to hope that no one saw us that much..._

She looked over at Mami's retreating figure, and looked into Shigure's eyes.

_Whoops, I think that was a bad decision._

* * *

Shigure was awaiting an answer from Yukina when he realised that she was looking at him.

_W...what are you looking at me like that for... with that light blush across your face as well..._

He gulped.

_This isn't a good time to do anything, Shigure... _

"U-umm... I should... head to the student council. I said I was heading to the office early so... ahahaha"

Yukina looked at him and nodded mutely.

_Huh? Did I say the wrong thing?_

"Umm... I'm going to head off. See ya..."

* * *

Yukina watched his back as he went off.

_Why do I feel something awesome for my story would happen there but it didn't?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira had bumped into the crying Mami.

"Umm..."

The teary Mami looked up at him...

"Tsukishiro-kun..."

She hugged him without a second thought, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

* * *

School went by as a breeze for Yukina, who once again was listening to the schoolgirls in her class talk about her story.

_This reminds me, I need to write another chapter very soon..._

* * *

Shigure was trying extremely hard not to be bored in English class as the teacher introduced William Shakespeare, some old poet, and how he was all about having rhyme and rhythm in his verses.

Apparently this person had done many plays -

Shigure yawned all of a sudden. It wasn't a wide yawn, thankfully.

_This is a really boring class..._

* * *

Yukina was listening attentively to the class for the first time in a while.

_This Shakespeare guy may give me some good suggestions for my story..._

She took down notes as the teacher went along, and had a page full of notes by the time the class ended, by which it was lunch.

* * *

20 minutes in lunch, Yukina was still in the classroom writing out the story on her mobile phone.

She heard footsteps, and looked up to see Akira.

"Akira..."

"Yukina... Mami-san... hugged me today..."

Yukina's eyes went wide.

_Wha? Mami?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Akira…"

_Why did Mami… hug Akira? What is she… trying to do?_

"I'm confused, Yukina…"

Yukina stopped her thinking and looked at Akira. _That look… could it be…_

"Does Mami-san… need me? More than…", and at this he looked directly at her, "you need me, Yukina?"

* * *

That very conversation had been stuck on replay in Yukina's head as she headed out the school doors today to the sanctuary of her room.

_I should just think of what to write for the next chapter of my novel…_

_So much happened today… The witch's plan had been figured out by the count, who still wanted to be with the princess… yet, the witch now tries her havoc on the princess's knight, who is wavering between good and bad… hmm, I think that's good enough material for a chapter, just need to work on it more…_

Without any further ado, as soon as she fell onto her bed, she began to type furiously into her mobile phone.

* * *

"OMG, did you hear?"

"Yupina with the newest chapter? Yes!"

"I can't believe it, it's the first sign the count really likes the princess!"

"Mm-hmm! You wonder when they'll kiss and the knight might disappear from the picture entirely…"

Yukina focused into the conversation/s regarding her novel.

_It's always interesting to hear from the readers themselves what they think._

"But… I'm a fan of the knight. I don't think he should believe the witch, and what she says and does"

"Yeah! Who does that witch think she is, anyways?"

_That's right. Who does that witch think she is? She nearly stole Shigure from me… I need that date to happen to ensure that I still stay number 1 on the rankings! Take that, Mami!_

* * *

Mami wandered the halls looking for someone she wouldn't normally be looking for.

_Where is he… Tsukishiro-kun…_

_Ah, I feel faint… where is… ahh, there he is…_

She eventually located Tsukishiro-kun, and slowly headed towards him.

"Tsukishiro-kun…"

She collapsed, just moments away from reaching him.

"Ahh! Mami-san!"

* * *

_A few hours later…_

He saw some movement from the person whom he had been somewhat looking after for the past few hours. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Shigure?"

He shook his head.

_I guess that's an expected reaction._

"Mami-san… It's me, Tsukishiro-kun."

"Ohhh… umm… what happened…?"

"You… umm… collapsed on the floor… I managed to catch you before you completely fell…"

He saw her blush slightly.

"T-thank you… Tsukishiro-kun…"

"I'll go find Kitami for you."

He headed towards the door.

"Tsukishiro-kun?"

He stopped, and turned around to face Mami-san.

"Will you… go out with me on Christmas Eve?"

* * *

His head was in his hands.

_I can't believe how close I was. How close we were. Just a split-second decision, and it…_

_It could've been all over._

Shigure Kitami was resting on a wall just metres away from where he was with Yukina. His heart was beating furiously from the close encounter… and from that look that she had on.

_Only pure instinct saved me there… I'll have to be really extremely careful in future._

He took a few deep breaths, and continued walking.

_Always, always when I see her… that indifferent look of hers… I always wonder if she sees every little thing, if maybe there's more than just a game and missions…_

He stopped in the middle of the hallway he was walking, and closed his eyes for a few moments.

_Because this heart isn't reacting as if "it's just a game"._

* * *

He looked around for Kitami... and couldn't find him.

_How hard can it be to find that idiot?_

He turned around on the spot and saw Yukina.

_I know… I know that I still have that date that I asked for so much… but… is it so worthwhile anymore? Now that – wait, Akira, Mami-san's probably using you… just like she has tried to use you all along…_

_Who cares about getting Kitami for someone like her?_

_But… isn't she… waiting for me..?_

_Although, I could just wishfully think that he's already found her._

_That would save me the trouble, wouldn't it?_

* * *

Shigure Kitami eventually walked past the sickbay area, and realised just moments after he walked; Mami was in there.

"Mami?"

She blinked in the way she usually did, smiling before calling my name out.

_What is she doing here? I had no clue about it at all! What happened?_

"Shigure… did Tsukishiro-kun find you?"

He blinked.

_Tsukishiro? Wait… that… Yukina's cousin… that Akira…? She was with __him__? What was she doing with him… if he made her faint like this…_

_I'm going to kill him!_

"U-umm… yes… he did…"

_But… isn't it better… if the two of them fall for each other? That way, Yukina's all mine for –_

He suddenly turned away from Mami and blushed at the very thought that was echoing through his head.

"D-did… did he hurt you or anything?"

"Nuh-uh…"

_Ehh? Really?_

He turned around and eyed her carefully, watching her expression.

"Tsukishiro-kun… has been very nice to me… he even picked me up and took me here in a princess-cradle style… it… reminded me of you, Shigure…"

_W-w-what do I… am I… am I happy about this or not happy; I don't know anymore!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haven't done a mission xx chapter for a while… . was waiting until some more watashi ni xx shinasai manga came along and gave me even more inspiration! –cries-

While they're all going on about who's actually subbing it… I guess you all can enjoy this chapter in the meantime


	4. Author Notes &  Preview Chp 4

**Author's Rant!**

Because I can't think of any other good name for this at the moment… I'm going to call it 'Author's Rant'! That means that it's a page or so where I'll just go on about… stuff.

In this case, there were comments of the whole plot of Mission XX "Take Me on a Xmas date" changing entirely. Well, it's not quite changing.

It still stands that:

1- Shigure + Yukina are going out on Xmas Eve

2- Akira + Yukina are going out on the 23rd

I thought that since Mami had already bumped into Akira once [see chp 2], that it couldn't hurt to… stir things up a little! ^^

Of course, I know it's all sudden how it's gone from just missions to a full-blown anime / manga situation where it's Yukina getting Shigure to do the missions yet at the same time trying to ignore the happy-go-lucky Mami who keeps trying to get in the way.

Yes, I know that there suddenly is

3- Mami; somehow in sick bay; with Shigure… but, not going on about Shigure… but about Akira?

4- Akira + Mami going out on Xmas Eve

5- Shigure's utter confusion with Mami and her change of preference

I wonder if the two paths will meet! [that is, 1 and 4] I wonder, also, if Mami really thinks that way… or is she pulling the wool over our eyes yet again!

I have in plan some… let's say 'sweet'… chapters for my beloved Shigure/Yukina pair. Nothing less worthy for an author to go on a Cinderella-style date… [Even I want to go on some Cinderella-style date…]

But, let me leave you with these words, and a preview into chapter 4:

"_No one's as innocent as they seem on the surface; because no person in the world is 100% innocent or 100% guilty. We're just all different shades or unique people who have our own balance, whether that be 50/50 or otherwise."_

* * *

_I can really feel the Christmas cheer in the air. Well, it's everywhere I go; red and green decorations, Christmas trees, stockings, carols being sung in the streets… but, for me, the only thing I have in my mind is last Christmas._

_Last Christmas was when I first realised these … more than cousin … feelings for Yukina. When I wanted to be the knight that protected her, that was her warmth and comfort, someone that she could take off those glasses she saw the world with just so she could look at me._

_Last Christmas… I tried to give her my heart, and Yukina without realising broke it. I'd like to think it was without realisation. After all, she was as always very nice to me. Yet, she was writing another chapter for her novel, and probably got preoccupied._

_Anyhow, I'm determined to succeed this Christmas… one way or the other._

Akira strengthened his resolve as he strode towards what would be the last day of school for a while. He was happy and sad; happy that he had a date with Yukina tonight… but sad that he somehow had, in the moment, agreed to being with Mami on Christmas Eve.

_Not that it means anything! It's just I didn't have anything on Christmas Eve… and neither did she… so uhh… well… yeah, that's it!_

He nodded to himself, and headed towards class.

OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

"Eh? For me?"

He nodded as he slowly took out the wrapped item from within his bag.

"I thought long and hard about it, Yukina… in the end, I thought this would fit you best…"

Yukina blinked and slowly tore open the wrapping.

"Eh? Why hair accessories?"

"In your story, Yukina… the princess doesn't always have the same hairstyle, right? And sometimes… to get inspiration… you should try to be in her shoes…"

"Oh…ohhh. That's actually a really good idea. Thanks, Akira."

She nodded at his response, continuing to look down at the princess-like hair accessories… _I wonder if I can wear these… probably can…_ and looked up moments later to see his face right next to hers…

"Yukina… I…I… for you, you know, I'd do anything…"

She gulped as she could hear his breathing, his soft voice, his long fringe batting into her eyes… _I…I… this is a really intense situation… I should… definitely write about this occurring between the knight and the princess…_

OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Yukina woke up the next morning feeling quite tired… _must've been last night's event with Akira… after all, it was really intense…_

She cast a glance over her phone and a mixed expression came over her face as she realised the sound that she had woken up to was her phone vibrating on the bedside table. _Who would be calling me at this time of morning; they should know that an author always has 'different hours'!_

"Moshimoshi…"

"Yukina, it's Shigure… say, could we, umm, meet up at midday?"

Her eyes went wide. _The next event is starting so early? But I haven't even had time to collect data from my last event yet!_

"We may as well go Christmas shopping and see what each other want… I mean… I'm not going to buy you something you don't want…"

_There are moments like these where he literally takes my breath away… it's usually these same moments the earl would bite the nape of Lilia's neck and suck her blood…_

_Now that I think about it… I don't want Shigure to bite the nape of my neck again… I don't think I'm ready for that…_

"Well? Yukina?"

"Um… uhh… sure. Where will we meet?"

"Umm… where we said we would earlier? The park. Cool, see you then."

The beep of the phone told her their call was over, and she put the phone down on her bedside table and began to prepare for her Christmas Eve date.

_I actually don't know if I'm ready for Christmas Eve with Shigure… but… he already agreed… and well, there's no real way I can back out of it now…_

_I guess, I'll just go along like princess Lilia and see how things go._

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for the preview of Chapter 4 of Mission XX: Take me on an Xmas Date! I need to figure tweak the chapter a bit more, and will hopefully have it out for you soon…

Till then -

Xx jazzzz


	5. Chapter 4

_I can really feel the Christmas cheer in the air. Well, it's everywhere I go; red and green decorations, Christmas trees, stockings, carols being sung in the streets… but, for me, the only thing I have in my mind is last Christmas._

_Last Christmas was when I first realised these … more than cousin … feelings for Yukina. When I wanted to be the knight that protected her, that was her warmth and comfort, someone that she could take off those glasses she saw the world with just so she could look at me._

_Last Christmas… I tried to give her my heart, and Yukina without realising broke it. I'd like to think it was without realisation. After all, she was as always very nice to me. Yet, she was writing another chapter for her novel, and probably got preoccupied._

_Anyhow, I'm determined to succeed this Christmas… one way or the other._

Akira strengthened his resolve as he strode towards what would be the last day of school for a while. He was happy and sad; happy that he had a date with Yukina tonight… but sad that he somehow had, in the moment, agreed to being with Mami on Christmas Eve.

_Not that it means anything! It's just I didn't have anything on Christmas Eve… and neither did she… so uhh… well… yeah, that's it!_

He nodded to himself, and headed towards class.

OOOOOOOO

"Yukina?"

She turned around, and looked at the person who had called her name.

"Ahh, Akira. It's today, right?"

He nodded and viewed her through his eyes. She had always found it a bit weird that his hair partially covered his eyes… but knew that it was in a way like her glasses were to her. A protection against the outside world.

"I'll drop by your house later, okay?"

She nodded, and watched him head back to his seat within the classroom.

OOOOOOOO

As he went into the classroom, Shigure resisted to turn around and look at Yukina. He had seen her just talk to that cousin of hers.

_I… I just think that I don't want someone to end up dating a family member, right? There's nothing else, right?_

Shigure couldn't answer the final question his mind had come up with the night before. Well, it wasn't that he didn't know the answer.

It was just an answer that he didn't want to give.

_The fact I know is that there's a lot more… and that, most likely, if I get any more closer to her than we are now… I'm not going to be able to control this side of me._

OOOOOOOO

As promised, he came over to her house a short while later after school had ended for the day. Yukina was in the middle of thinking about what Shigure had said to her during the last school day.

It intrigued her enough, at the very least. While it did contain the usual questions about what she was talking about with Akira, he also raised about Akira and Mami and how they seemed to have this friendship.

_Although, the real interesting thing was when I leaned towards him and he leaned back, before hurriedly heading off… I wonder what that is…_

He politely knocked on the door before heading in, smiling slightly as he saw her.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

She nodded.

_I'm always ready to get data for my story!_

"I have… something for you, Yukina…"

"Eh? For me?"

He nodded as he slowly took out the wrapped item from within his bag.

"I thought long and hard about it, Yukina… in the end, I thought this would fit you best…"

Yukina blinked and slowly tore open the wrapping.

"Eh? Why hair accessories?"

"In your story, Yukina… the princess doesn't always have the same hairstyle, right? And sometimes… to get inspiration… you should try to be in her shoes…"

"Oh…ohhh. That's actually a really good idea. Thanks, Akira."

She nodded at his response, continuing to look down at the princess-like hair accessories… _I wonder if I can wear these… probably can…_ and looked up moments later to see his face right next to hers…

"Yukina… I…I… for you, you know, I'd do anything…"

She gulped as she could hear his breathing, his soft voice, his long fringe batting into her eyes… _I…I… this is a really intense situation… I should… definitely write about this occurring between the knight and the princess…_

"Umm… umm… should we… begin the Christmas date?"

OOOOOOOO

Akira kept looking at Yukina while they were walking; slightly concerned at her constant staring at the ground.

"What's wrong, Yukina?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just lost in thought. Where are we heading to?"

He smiled at her.

"Your favourite place. Remember it?"

He watched her brighten up and smile at him, before nodding.

Before the two of them left the house, he had insisted that she put on some of the hair accessories herself. She had protested at first, before finally agreeing. He had smiled as he softly combed her long hair, before tying it into a neat long ponytail.

They had soon arrived at the place, taking a table at the window.

"Ehh? How did you..?"

"I booked well in advance, Yukina."

He smiled at her.

_Her slightly blank expression is so cute…_

OOOOOOOO

Somehow, Shigure found himself shopping for a present. For her of all people.

_How the hell does it turn from her making me go on an xmas date with her to me wanting to give her a present?_

He looked around, but nothing in particular caught his eye.

_Maybe this is pointless. I doubt that girl would want a present anyways._

He decided to leave without buying anything.

OOOOOOOO

They had casual conversation. Yukina imagined of a scenario whereby this would happen in real life… and decided on the knight sneaking to princess Lilia's room to see her because he loved her so much.

_While there won't really be food… there'll be this kind of discussion. The one that Lilia has always felt comfortable with, who she knows would be there for her._

She couldn't really remember much, but soon enough they were out of the restaurant and heading towards…

_Wait… is that… Garden-Dazs? _

She turned towards Akira and blinked.

"Why are we…"

"Because I know you like this brand, Yukina. What flavour do you want?"

The two of them stood together at the front of the store and ordered their flavours, before heading inside to sit down.

"How's the material for the novel going?"

She nodded.

_I've got so much research material, I already want to go back home and write!_

"I'm really grateful for tonight. It's been a lot of fun, Akira."

He smiled, and leaned closer towards her, clasping her hand in his.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Yukina. It's Christmas, after all. The time you should be with the ones you love."

_The ones you love… is Shigure… would being with Shigure on Christmas Eve mean… I love him? Besides, it's just a shallow relationship between Shigure and I… not a real relationship… like Akira and I, and Shigure and Mami…_

As their ice-cream came out, she gaped as she saw a flavour that she loved on Akira's cup. He blinked, before smiling, at her expression.

"Open your mouth, Yukina…"

As she opened her mouth, she noticed he had put his spoon in that flavour.

_Is he… feeding me?_

She blinked as he did just that; popping the spoon in her mouth, and her eating the ice-cream.

"You really like this flavour, don't you…"

She nodded.

He continued to feed her. She had started to blush as she realised they were catching attention from the other patrons in the store.

"A-akira, you don't have to…"

"I want to, Yukina. Especially since…", he chuckled, "you always look cute, even when there's ice-cream dripping from your mouth."

She blinked, and soon realised that he was … cleaning it up. As soon as he had finished, he put the spoon in his mouth.

She blinked again.

"Mmm… Yukina-flavour…"

She refused to meet his eye, for fear of showing an embarrassed face.

Their date ended soon after they finished their ice-creams, and he walked her home. She nodded at the door and was slightly shocked when Akira kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Yukina. Sleep well…"

"Merry Christmas … Akira"

OOOOOOOO

_The next morning…_

Yukina woke up the next morning feeling quite tired… _must've been last night's event with Akira… after all, it was really intense…_

She cast a glance over her phone and a mixed expression came over her face as she realised the sound that she had woken up to was her phone vibrating on the bedside table. _Who would be calling me at this time of morning; they should know that an author always has 'different hours'!_

"Moshimoshi…"

"Yukina, it's Shigure… say, could we, umm, meet up at midday?"

Her eyes went wide. _The next event is starting so early? But I haven't even had time to collect data from my last event yet!_

"We may as well go Christmas shopping and see what each other want… I mean… I'm not going to buy you something you don't want…"

_There are moments like these where he literally takes my breath away… it's usually these same moments the earl would bite the nape of Lilia's neck and suck her blood…_

_Now that I think about it… I don't want Shigure to bite the nape of my neck again… I don't think I'm ready for that…_

"Well? Yukina?"

"Um… uhh… sure. Where will we meet?"

"Umm… where we said we would earlier? The park. Cool, see you then."

The beep of the phone told her their call was over, and she put the phone down on her bedside table and began to prepare for her Christmas Eve date.

_I actually don't know if I'm ready for Christmas Eve with Shigure… but… he already agreed… and well, there's no real way I can back out of it now…_

_I guess, I'll just go along like princess Lilia and see how things go._

* * *

**Author's Note: **yay for Chapter 22 of the real Watashi ni XX Shinasai coming out! If you've read the new chapter, you can probably see I've taken a few things from it… and put it in this story.

_Next chapter –_ ' "Close your eyes, Yukina" and he popped a chocolate in her mouth' – the Cinderella date truly begins!

Please review! Your reviews keep this story alive!


End file.
